Sweet Little Sister
by twilight1234EdwardandJacob
Summary: I fell for him at 12. He moved and I never saw him again. Now, my graduation, he's back in my life. Problem? He is my brother's best friend and is 5 years older than me. I'm 18, he's 23, this is my love story. EDITED!
1. What You Make Me Feel

**Sweet Little Sister**

**Chapter 1: What You Make Me Feel**

* * *

BRINGGGG

Finally, the bell rang.

Sixth grade was the highlight of my life. A bad and a good one.

Today was the last day of school, sixth grade anyway. Summer was here and I was so happy.

My best friend Alice came up to me and hugged me.

"I can't believe it! Sixth grade is finally done!" She cheered. She was quirky.

"I know. But, I hear, Edward's going to be at my house. Want to come over?" I asked walking to my grandmother's truck.

"Hell yes. I want to meet your boy toy." She smiled excitely.

"He has a girlfriend. And plus, he's Jasper's best friend." Jasper was my older brother. He was 17 and I was 12.

"Oh, come on. Wait, Jasper?" Alice had a crush on Jasper since she first met him in 2nd grade. I'm the only one that knows.

"Yeah, and let's not forget, it would be super wrong to like Jasper's friend." I smiled at my grandmother and jumped in the truck.

"I hear your man is at the house?" Grams smirked. I groaned and buckled up.

"Of course he is. And, she is going to talk to him." Alice grinned like a fool.

* * *

Grams got home and dropped us off.

"I love you both." She called.

"Love you" Alice and I both called back. I took a deep breathe before opening the front door and Jasper and Edward were watching T.V.

"Hey beautiful" Jasper smiled at me. I rolled my eyes and dropped my book bag on the walkway.

"Hey jerk" I smiled back sweetly. Edward just smiled and shook his head. His smile is the smile you could get lost in.

"Hello Ali" Alice insisted him calling her Ali. Which is weird because I call her Alice.

"Come on _Alice_." I emphasized her name and he shrugged and blew me a kiss. We got back to my room and sat on my bed. Looking at each other.

"When are you going to talk to him?" She asked.

"I told you. Last time he was here, we were alone in a room together. He was even shirtless. I can talk to him. But Jasper was talking to some chick."

"Some chick?" Her eyes big with curiosity.

"Yeah, I don't know." I shrugged and turned on the T.V.

"Bells?" Jasper said from the other side of the door.

"What?" I asked him turning the T.V off.

"We are getting some pizza? Want some?" He asked. I looked at Alice and she nodded viciously.

"Yeah, we'll be out in a minute." I called getting up and pacing in my room.

"This is the part where you sit across from him and play foosties. If he plays back, then he feels something for you." Alice whispered to me.

"I could be his little sister. That's all he see's me as probably." I whispered back.

"Just play foosties with him." She huffed and walked out of my room. I pouted and walked out. Alice was sitting at the table watching HGTV.

* * *

The pizza got here a couple minutes later and I of course, sat across from Edward. He didn't seem to care. Alice was sitting across from Jasper. She glared at me and I knew what I had to do. I accidently tapped his foot and looked at Alice.

"Hey, did you get that big stack of paper's to do over the summer?" I asked Alice. She took a bite of her pizza.

"Yeah, what do they want us to do with it?"

"Maybe save the planet and recycle it." I smiled. I was a BIG tree hugger and Jasper made fun of me for it.

"Alright, we're done. We'll be in my room." Jasper and Edward both stood up and walked to throw there plates away.

"It's paper." I whispered to no one. Paper plates, duh! Alice looked at me and hugged me.

"Did he tap back?" She whispered. I shook my head and put my head on her shoulder. "Ugh, we need Rosie." Rosie was our other friend. She was a year older than us but she is still a good friend.

"Ok." I nodded and left a note on the counter before walking up the street to Rosie's.

* * *

We got to Rosie's and knocked on the front door. She was also a person who knew I was in love with Edward. He knew himself. Jasper told him with his big ass mouth.

"Hey" Rosie smiled and walked outside with us. We sat on her porch and just stared at the rode. "Eddie over?" She joked.

"Yeah" I bit my lip and stood up. "Let's go see Emmett." They both nodded and we walked to the house a couple rodes away.

* * *

"What do you bitches want?" Em joked.

"To play with our best buddy" Alice gave Em her signature puppy face and his face crumpled.

"Fine" He mumbled something under his breathe stupid.

Emmett was two years older than Alice and I and was a year older than Rosie.

Em locked up his house and we went and sat in the field listening to music.

"Is Ed at your house?" Em asked me. I nodded. "Shit, sucks for you."

"Yeah, don't have to tell me twice" I mumbled.

"Shit, sucks for you." I rolled my eyes and he laughed. Rosie and Alice were talking about shopping and I scooted closer to Em.

"I hate shopping." I whispered to him. He smirked and shook his head.

"I know. I hate going with you shopping." I laughed and looked at the clouds in Forks.

"It's a rare sunny day here in Forks." Alice said like a newscaster. We laughed at her and stood up and pretended she was holding a mic.

"It's very rare here in Forks, Washington today. We have three kids here sitting in the feild here. Let's see what they have to say about this sun." Alice sounded like a man. She went over to Em first.

"What is your name sir?"

"Em." He looked down and blushed.

"So, Em, do you like looking at the clouds?"

"Yes?" It sounded more like a question then an statement.

"Alright, now you young lady. What is your name?" Alice asked.

"Bells." I gave my nickname like Em did.

"So, Bells, do you like looking at the clouds?"

"Yes." I poked Em in the side and smiled. Alice walked over to Rosie and Rosie looked down and blushed.

"What is you name missie?"

"Rosie." Rosie played with her fingers. I thought I could blush, Rosie was blushing really red.

"So, Rosie, do you like looking at the clouds?"

"Um.. Yes. Most of the time." Alice laughed and fell down laughing.

"That was fun as shit." She laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, my parents anniversary is tonight, want to spend the night at my house?" I asked them standing up. Em and Rosie both nodded and we walked to my house again.

* * *

"Thanks again mom." I smiled into the phone. Jasper and Edward were playing guitar hero and I called my mom.

"What she say?" Rosie ask.

"Yeah, you can stay" They all nodded and we went out back and sat down on the picnic table.

"Did you hear that Kellan Lutz and Ashley Greene are going out?" Rosie asked shocked.

"I know. I heard it to. There's a picture, and there kissing." I said to Rosie. Her eyes got big and Ali gasped.

"No way." Ali said. I nodded and Em groaned. We all looked at him and he smiled innocently at us.

"Yeah way." I said.

"Ugh, I'm going inside." Em said. We ignored him and once he was gone, we talked boys.

"Did you see Kellan's V in his hip. It's so hot. I just want to lick his chest and never stop." Rosie actually licked her lips and Ali and I laughed.

"No, did you see Rob's new haircut? It's sooo adorable." I squealed.

"No, did you see Jackson in the Last Airbender movie? He was soo cute." Ali smiled and shook her head shaking with excitement.

"Duh, there all smoking hot." I said. Rosie and Ali nodded in agreement.

"Oh my Alice, did you hear?" Ali jumped up.

"What?" Rosie and I asked her.

"Rob got hit by a cab" I rolled my eyes.

"That's old news Ali" Rosie told her.

"Aw, I found out last night." She pouted.

"Poor Ali." Rosie puckered her lips with a pretend sad face.

"Shut it." I smiled and broke up there talking.

* * *

"Let's get inside. It's getting dark." They agreed and we went inside. Em wasn't in the living room.

"Boys room" Ali said. I nodded and walked back to Jasper's room. Em was playing drums, Jasper was playing guitar and Edward was holding the mic.

"Hello boys." Rosie said walking right on in and sitting on the floor near Em. Ali sat near Jasper who was in the chair. Edward was on the bed and I sat next to him. He winked at me from what I saw and smiled.

After they were down playing, we just sat there and talked.

"So, Edward, aren't you moving soon?" Jazz said. Edward shrugged and leaned back.

"Move?" I asked Jasper.

"Yeah, my parents split and I'm leaving with my mom. My dad is staying here." Edward looked at the floor. I nodded and looked at Ali. She looked at Rosie, who looked at Em, and he shrugged.

"That's nice?" I asked.

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out." He didn't seem happy he was moving and that broke my heart that he didn't want to leave Forks.

"Alright, enough sad shit. You four out." Jasper shoved us out and we went to my room and got ready for bed.

* * *

"Goodnight." Em said.

"G'night." Rosie said.

"Nighty night." Ali chirped.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite." I said.

Let's hope morning is a good morning.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. **

**Review please. **


	2. Birthday Heartbreak

**Sweet Little Sister**

** 2. Birthday Heartbreak  
**

**

* * *

A/N: This chapter isn't going to be long. This just shows a short important period of her life. Here it is.

* * *

**

Age 16

"So, what you get?" Rosie asked over the phone.

"What do you think! I got a.." I looked over and frowned. "Poster. A poster of Robert."

"Well, that sucks" I could tell she was seriously sorry.

"Yeah. Tell me about it. I'm starting to wish I was already out of the house." I pushed away my books away.

"No you don't. Anyway, what you and Alice up to?" Rosie asked.

"She is studying. She is kinda failing." I laughed.

"Boys?"

"More like Jasper. They are 5 years apart. It's gross. Atleast wait til she is 18."

"True" I heard ruffling in the background.

"I'm performing on graduation day." I randomly blurted out.

"Couldn't you get in serious trouble?" Rosie laughed.

"Yeah. But, I don't care. I want to show people who I really am." I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"I guess that's the way to do so" Rosie chuckled over the phone.

"I have to go. I should be studying and I'm not." I pulled the books back to me.

"Sorry. Talk to ya later, Bells." She hung up right after.

"Bella!" I heard my mother call me. I jumped up from bed and ran down the hall to the living room.

"Yeah?" I asked looking at the suitcase leaning against the front door.

"I'm leaving" My mother said.

"Why?" I asked worried.

"I don't love your father anymore. I want to do something better in life."

What a..

"Go ahead and leave. Bitch." I went over to the door and opened it. "Now"

"Bella" She tried coming towards me in open arms.

"No. The only thing that I'm opening, is the door."

"Fine" She sighed and walked out the door and into the taxi cab waiting in the drive way.

I looked over at my dad who had his head down.

"Daddy" I ran over and cried in his chest.

"Bells" He cried into my hair.

"Love you daddy" I whispered.

"Love you too Bells" He wiped our tears away.

I smiled sadly.

Let's hope everything will be okay.

Who needs a mother?

I do.

**

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked. Review for more. **


	3. Barb and Len

**Sweet Little Sister**

**3. Barb and Len  


* * *

A/N: Ok. A person asked me why would she get in trouble for performing at graduation. The answer is because she would interupting everything just for her to sing and/or dance. Just wanted to make that clear. Ok, so, here we go for the 3 chapter of Sweet Little Sister. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Grin. Just keep grinning.

If I stop grinning, everything would fall to pieces. No, really.

"Just a couple more Bella" Charlie smiled sweetly at me.

"My cheeks are starting to hurt" I said bitterly still smiling.

"Ok. She's had enough." Charlie told the photographer.

"Ok. Yes Chief Swan." The scared looking photographer said.

I stood up from the uncomfortable chair and my legs cracked.

I was getting my senior pictures taken and of course, I'm 18.

My graduation was tomorrow. Later today I will be getting my dress with Alice. She has exactly everything planed. I don't.

"Thank you" I told my dad.

"No problem sweetie. Now, we have to go pick your brother up from the airport." I bit my lip looking at the ground.

"Uh, I promised I'd go get a dress with Alice" He nodded.

"That's fine. You'll see him after you get the dresses won't you?" I now felt like a bad little sister.

"She wants me to spend the night so she doesn't have to wait for me to come over her house in the morning. I mean, I could come home it's-" He cut me off from rambling.

"No. It's fine. I'm sure your brother will understand."

"Is mom coming?" I looked up at him.

"I don't know" I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and kissed my forehead. "Be safe"

"Always" I smiled, picked up my bag and got in Alice's car with her.

"So, he said it's fine?"Alice said zooming out of the parking lot.

"Yeah. He has to go get Jasper." I saw Alice smile out of the corner of my eye.

"Is, Edward coming?" Alice asked cautiously.

"I don't know" I shrugged.

She pulled in front of a Tailor shop and I looked completely confused.

"Aren't we suppose to be getting dresses?"

"Yes. Just we are getting them done by hand." I nodded and followed her out of the car and into this small shop.

We walked into the shop and they had the radio on listening to music. There was a male and female sitting at a desk in the far back of the room.

"Hello" The lady said.

"Hi. We are here to get dresses done." Alice smiled.

"Oh yes. Alice Brandon and Isabella Swan correct?" The male said looking up from the computer screen.

"Yeah" I quietly said.

"Alright then. Any ideas?" The lady said measuring Alice and then me.

"Make us your own creation. We don't care." Alice smiled.

"Ah, yes, our favorite." The man clapped happily.

Now, I know they are professionals, but, I still feel kinda scared to let them make my dress. Alice could care less about who made her dress as long as it had the 'Alice' touch.

We learned that there name's were Barb and Len. Both 70 and they said we could trust them. I was hoping on that.

"Any color ideas?" Barb said looking on her clip board.

"Uh. I would love a blue dress." Alice smiled.

"I could do green" I smiled right next to Alice.

"Oh. Perfect." Len cheered walking back to the storage room getting some fabric.

"It seems we already have made dress that fit them" Len said coming out with 6 bags.

He gave me three and Alice three.

I opened up the first bag to find a scaly green dress. The next one was like puke green. Beads on every end. Looked very traditional. The last one was.. perfect. It was light green and have a gold bow wrapped around the waist.

"This one. This is the one." I smiled holding the dress against my body looking into a mirror.

"I made that one when this shopped first opened up. And I think you will rock it." Barb smiled placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks Barb" I hugged her.

"Welcome. Now, you Alice. Pick a dress!"

Alice opened her first bag revealing a stunning dress. It was very Alice like. A bright blue tube dress with ruffles at the bottom.

"Ah!" Alice squealed. "I want this one" She hugged the dress super tight against her body you would think she was wearing it.

"Alright. Just give us a few and we will have everything done and ready for you to take home." Len said taking our chosen dresses while Barb cleaned up.

"Alice, I've had so much fun. I thought dress shopping was going to be boring but, it isn't." I smiled and hug my best friend.

"It's no problem" She smiled and checked the time on her phone. "Wow. We've been here for about 5 hours. It's 9 now."

"Time flies by when your having fun" I told her. She nodded and laughed.

"Of course it does. Even when your with your best friend forever." I hugged her and she hugged me back.

"What do Jasper look like now?" She randomly asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since the final divorcement for my parents." I shrugged.

"And.. Edward?" She asked.

"Can we, not talk about him?" I asked her. It still hurt to talk about him.

"Yeah. Sometimes I forget. Sorry Bells."

I shrugged. "It's ok"

"Don't let him bother you still. If he left, he probably isn't even worth your time."Alice told me.

"And if he is?" I asked her. She looked down.

"Then.. Uh. I don't know. Don't push me." I laughed and shook my head.

"Alice Brandon, I love you." I laughed.

"Love you too, Bells."

"What's not to love about me?" I asked looking up to the sky.

"Uh, let's see.." Before she could say anything, I lightly hit her shoulder pretending to be hurt.

"Don't hit me" She hit me back.

"Hey now. No hitting." Len said coming back out from the storage room with Barb.

"Len, Barb, we just wanted to say thank you for everything." I said hugging Len and Barb.

"Yeah, we couldn't have found the right dress if it wasn't for you two." Alice said hugging them both also.

"Oh, no, don't thank us. We should thank you." Barb said.

"Why is that?" Alice asked.

"We haven't had a young costumer since 1996." Len said shaking his head.

"Well, here we are. We'll be here more often." I said picking up my bag and putting it on my shoulder.

"That's great. Now, get home and have a blast wearing that dress." They waved to us as we left the parking lot and drove to Alice's house.

When we got to Alice's we went straight to bed after hanging up our dresses.

"Goodnight Bells"

"Don't let the bed bugs bite, Ali"

And I let my tired brain take over.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, hope you liked. Review for more. **


	4. Meeting and Leaving

**Sweet Little Sister **

**4. Meetting and Leaving**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Thanks for reviewing. Hope you enjoy.

**

* * *

**I waited in line as they called people's name's.

Jessica Slutty Stanley was in front of me and I was after her. I just wanted to watch her trip down the isle over her 12' inch heels.

"Jessica Stanely" Principle something called.

She strutted her fake ass down the isle waving to her friends and family. And, to my luck, she didn't trip. Or fall.

"Isabella Swan" I started walking. As I walked, I didn't look for my friends and family. Just kept walking. I sat down next to Jessica under my wishes of trying to get seating changed. Didn't work out that well.

They called more name's and I waved at Alice who was sitting on the other side of the isle looking excited.

We got handed our diplomas and since Alice's family was cery.. Open, they said to be quiet while giving awards.

Alice and I also got an award together for being friends through everything. Which I thought was pretty nice of the school.

After we through our hats in the air, I went over to Alice and we hugged each other tightly.

"College baby!" I yelled at her over all the screaming graduates.

"Hell yeah!" She yelled back at me.

I heard a very familiar voice calling mine and Alice's name. We both spun around seeing my very handsome looking brother.

"Hey beautiful" He hugged me. I hugged him back.

"Hey dickface" I smiled too sweetly at him.

"Dad, what has happened to her vocab in the last 2 years?" Jasper asked Charlie.

"She has very nice vocab actually. Just your face scares her." I laughed and hugged my dad.

"Hey Ali" Jasper said hugging Alice and kissing her cheek.

"Aw, so, adorable." I heard a voice from behind me.

Now, this voice, broke my heart and had me crying for days. I stole his number, texted him, and we talked still. But, knowing I'd never see his face again, made me hate him. I thought when I was 12, I loved him. But, I don't. But just hearing how much that different yet similiar voice was sounding, made me think I did actually love him. And my feelings haven't changed in the past 5 years that I have seen him.

I was afraid to turn around. Seeing his face might make me cry. I took a deep breathe and turned around slowly.

And there it was. That face. That hasn't changed in 5 years. Well, maybe. His eyes got darker and I just could get lost in them forever.

Alice went over and hugged him with one arm and came over to my side.

"Bells, I think someone wants to talk to you." She said eyeing up the punch table. I looked over and saw Angela Webber looking at me.

"I'll be right back" I told her looking at the ground walking over to Angela.

"Hey Ang" I said hugging her.

"Hey, well, I just wanted to say goodbye. Since I am going to Australia for college." I nodded sadly and hugged her again.

"Yeah. Don't pick up any hot australians without me giving them a background check." I joked.

"Of course. And same here." I laughed, nodded, and hugged her again before walking back over to my friends who had Rosie and Emmett with them as well.

"Talk with Edward" Jasper mumbled in my ear before walking away with my friends who, well, were my friends.

"Hi" He said smiling.

"Hi" I said looking around trying to find a distraction.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Not to be rude, but, why are you here?" I looked up into his eyes which made me look right away.

"Well, we were sorta friends." He said.

"Were. As in past tense." I was getting pissed.

"I didn't think you would care" He said.

"Well, I am" I shook my head in agrivation.

"I'm sorry. If I'd have known, I wouldn't have come."

"Don't give me that nice guy shit. You would've came. Even if no one wanted you here." I was about to break down and cry.

I have wanted him here. I would've begged him to come here if we still kept in contact. And here I was, telling him I didn't want him here and no one else did. Something was wrong with my head and how it worked.

"Why are you acting like a bitch?" He asked pissed now.

"Because, here you are, after 5 years of us seeing each other and you think you can waltzed in on like you do thinking nothing changed. Well, I've got knews for you buddy, it's not going to happen. So, don't think anything will change that."

"I should leave" He said walking away but I grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Yeah. But this time, you should said goodbye properly instead of just leaving." I gritted through my teeth.

"Fine. Goodbye. Sorry I ruined your fairytale life." He muttered something else but walked away.

Jasper and my friends came over asking me if I was alright while I cried. He's gone again. But this time, I drove him away. When I shouldn't have.

What the fuck did I just do?

* * *

**A/N: Alright. Hope you enjoyed. Review for more and thanks for still reading. Love you all. **


	5. Running and Franki

**Sweet Little Sister**

**5. Running and Franki**

* * *

**A/N: Alright. So, all of your questions will be answered in this chapter. And, my chapters have about 2,000 words in them, sorry if it seems any shorter. Thanks for reviewing and reading. Love you and here is chapter 5.**

* * *

I looked out my window.

All the chances of Edward loving me, are completely gone. Forever.

I don't know what came over me when I was talking with him alone. I guess, my actions took over and just told him what I've always wanted to say to him.

But, in my head, I imagined him crying, begging for my forgiveness, telling me non stop that he loves me. But instead, I had him speechless. Maybe crying from being hurt. I'll be the one begging for his friendship back.

When I caught his arm telling him for a better goodbye. I expected him to grab me and kiss me saying he would never leave me. But, he said goodbye, and left.

I feel pathetic.

I let the best thing in my life walk right back in my life, and then leave again.

"How you feeling Bells?" Rosalie asked coming in with Alice right behind her.

"I don't know. Good and bad if possible?" I tried making a joke out of it but, I wasn't even laughing.

"We have something to tell you." Alice said sitting on the bed next to me.

"What?" I asked her. She looked over at Rose and that just made me more curious.

"Edward hasn't left Forks yet. There is still time to get him."

"He wouldn't want anything to do with me." I muttered and pulled the covers over my face.

"Bells, he wouldn't have come if he didn't want anything to do with you. Or any of us." Jasper said coming in my room.

"Stop trying to make me feel better." I said. Alice and Rose left the room and Jasper sat down on my bed next to me.

"Bells, listen. I know we weren't always close, but, I love you. I know I called you names and yelled at you, but, I do really love you. Even if you don't believe me, I do. I want you to be happy. So, I know that going after Edward probably won't change a thing for about 10 minutes, but, when you're out of his sight, he will be running after you trying to get you to love him." Jasper said maybe with some tears coming out his eyes.

"Jasper, I do know you love me. But, I don't want to chase him if he isn't going to come back." I smiled little.

"Bells, just for once, listen to what I'm saying and go after him."

I really thought about it. 10 minutes. I could give him 10 minutes. But, if longer. I'll know we were never meant to be.

"No. Sorry. I can't." I got out of bed and went to my window.

A rare sunny day here in Forks.

I smiled remembering our weather forecast 5 years ago. Everyone was embarrassed about being on a fake TV show.

I heard the bedroom door close and I turned around making sure I was alone and I was.

I quietly opened up the window and jumped out of it.

"Ouch." I said hoping on the sidewalk before hearing 'Bella?'

I ran down the rode heading for the airport.

"Please be there." I said the whole run there.

Cars were honking and some were screaming 'Go get 'em girl!' out the windows. I smiled and kept on running. I got to the airport and ran through the doors.

"M'am, no running, please." This old stiff person lady said.

"Do you know if the plane for Detriot took off yet?" I tried talking but my throat was dry.

"Yes. It took off about 5 minutes ago." She said looking at her computer.

"Oh. Ok." I walked back out the airport with tears running down my face.

I walked down the street some and saw an park. I walked over to the swings and sat on one. I kicked my feet in the sand while trying to calm myself.

"Is everything alright?" I looked up to see a boy about 6 years old.

"I'm fine." I wiped a remaining tear off my face.

"My foster mom said it's not good to see people cry." Foster mom?

"Yeah. I would like hearing that from my mom." I muttered.

"You don't have a mom?" He asked concerned.

"I do. She just left me alone with my dad." He nodded.

"I know how you feel. My mom or dad didn't want me either. That's why they gave me up." He sat down on the swing next to me.

"They probably loved you. Just, some people can't afford to raise a family." I told him.

"Yeah. I guess. So, did you runaway too?"

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"I ran away from home to come here. I do that when I need time to think." This was like a younger version of me.

"Want me to walk you home?" I asked standing up.

"Sure. I'm Franki." He held out his hand for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you Franki. I'm Bella." I shook his hand.

"Likewise." He nodded.

"You're really smart for a 6 year old?" I asked making sure he was 6.

"I'm 8 actually." He laughed.

"Oops. Sorry. I'm 18." He nodded and we kept on walking out of the park.

Franki was actually a pretty cool kid.

"Bella?"

I knew that voice. I saw Franki turn around and I was afraid to. I thought that voice was on a plane to Detriot. Not still here in Forks. I spun around and.. there he was. In all that glory. My lover. My friend.

He looked like he'd been crying.

I ran to him with all my might and he caught me. Just the like movies.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled into his ear. I could hear him muttering 'I love you' into my ear.

"No. I'm sorry." I pulled back from him and looked into his eyes. Green. Beautiful.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you." I whispered twirling his hair on my fingers.

"You had every right to." I felt like I'd be woken up from this dream.

"Edward, I love you." I was waiting for him to throw me on the ground and walk all over me but, he gave me an answer.

"I love you too." He leaned down and kissed me.

All the fireworks going off in my head. My head was spinning from lack of oxygen. But, I could care less. I was kissing Edward. He loved me. What was I worried about? I hugged him and I heard a tiny clap coming from the background.

"Sorry.. Uh, Franki." I said pulling away from Edward.

He smiled. "Nah. It's fine. Love. It's very powerful. That's how we all got here." From what he knows anyway.

"Do you still want me to walk you home?" I asked him smiling.

"Yeah. But, bring your friend. I got some questions for him." Edward looked scared but walked over to Franki anyway.

And there the questions started.

How old are you?

Birthdate?

Favorite things and stuff to do?

Weird stuff that Franki was making up on the spot.

I just smiled and walked along.

I'd have to hang out with Franki more often.

* * *

**A/N: Alright. So, hope you enjoyed. Review and thanks for reading. I know they got together quick, but, love is a battlefield. Keep in tune for.. CHAPTER 6! Maybe later it will be published. I don't know. Keep reading. **


	6. Moody But In Love

**Sweet Little Sister**

**6. Moody But In Love**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing and reading. Well, I hope reading anyway. Ok, so, it seems no questions but IM me if your question has not been answered yet. Don't be afraid to. Alright, so, here is, chapter 6. Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

We just dropped Franki off at his foster home.

Edward and I were walking to my house. Waiting to tell our friends and family of our sudden change of feelings.

"I thought you left for Detriot." I said leaning against his side.

"I thought I was going to Detriot. But, I couldn't leave with you hating me."

"I didn't hate you. I was just, shocked. I did hate how you could come back in my life thinking everything would be fine though." I looked up at him and we were just holding hands.

"I didn't. I was just hopeing everything would be fine. But I guess me doing that didn't help." He chuckled and I could see how it was funny.

We were quiet the rest of the walk home.

I was finally with Edward. But, I still didn't get how it was so easy for him to love me now, but, not then.

I let if off my mind before we had another blowout.

We got to my house and I was afraid.

What would people say?

What would my friends say?

What would Jasper say?

What would CHARLIE say?

Oh. My. God.

Breathe Swan. Just keep breathing. Just keep breathing.

Then, everyone ran out with huge smiles on their faces. That just made me blush.

"OMG!" Alice said running over to me with Rosalie right behind her pulling me across the street and started throwing questions at me.

"One at a time please." I said trying to remember to breathe.

"Ok. Ok. Did you two kiss?" Asked Rose.

"Yes." I blushed.

"Did he and/or you say sorry?" Asked Alice.

"Yes. I did for yelling at him. He said I shouldn't be." I bit my lip.

"What else happened?" They both asked. And laughed that they said it at the same time.

"Uh, I met someone." I shrugged.

"WHO? Another hot guy?" Again, they both asked.

"No. Well, a boy, but, he was 8." I laughed and tried walking but they pulled me back.

"Aw. Wait, huh?" I confused Rosalie.

I shook my head. "Never mind. I'll tell you later." I finally got across the street and into my lovers arms again. But, Emmett and Jasper were there and they even had smiles on their faces.

"Everyone is starting to creep me out." I whispered into Edward's side.

"Yeah. I know what you mean." He laughed walking me inside the house.

We went straight up to my room and he flopped on the bed. I closed the door quietly and just stood looking at how much Edward seemed to fit on the bed like the way he did.

"Take a picture. It last longer." Edward said smiling at me.

I shook my head and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Everything ok?" Edward asked leaning up and tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Yeah. Everything is perfect." I kissed his cheek and walked over to my window.

"You sure?" His voice had worry all over it.

"Yes." I almost yelled at him. But I held it in.

"Ok. Just making sure." I could tell he was staring at me as I looked out the window.

Looking out the window was getting boring, so I went and layed down on the bed leaning against Edward.

"I'm so sleepy." I mumbled before letting sleep take over me. But not without hearing what he was saying.

"Godnight. I love you."

But, I loved him more. Way more.

* * *

**A/N: I know this was shorter but, anyway, I hoped you liked it. Please review for more. And if you reviewed for other chapters, please still review. I would really love it. Thanks and review!**


	7. Heading to the MALL

****

****

Sweet Little Sister

7. Heading to the MALL

* * *

****

A/N: Thanks for reviewing. I loved it soo much. Hope you enjoy the 7 installment of... Sweet Little Sister. Thanks again, and here we go!

* * *

"How would you feel for shopping later?" Alice asked coming in my room with Rosalie right on her trail.

I groaned and smelled the sweet smell of Edward. Yummy.

"I hate shopping." I rubbed my eyes sitting up stretching my legs.

"Yes, but, we love taking you shopping." Rosalie smiled sweetly.

"Do I really have to?" I mumbled shaking Edward so he would get up.

"5 more minutes." He mumbled rolling over.

"No, now." I tugged on his hand and he finally got up but slowly.

"So, we are all going shopping." Alice said her hands folded across her chest.

"What car could we all possibly fit in?" I asked Alice.

"Your truck." She smirked.

My truck, hasn't been out of the garage in 2 years. Since all the snow and rain we have gotten, I didn't want it out.

"What truck?" Jasper asked looking at me. Great, now everyone was in my room.

"Bella got a truck for her 16th birthday. Traded in some stuff and she got a truck. It's sexy. She hasn't even driven it in 2 years." Alice told everyone.

"Bella drives trucks? I thought she'd be more of a car girl." Emmett tapped his chin.

"Do I really have to drive my truck?" I asked.

"I gotta see you in a truck." Edward laughed.

I glared at the wall and mumbled something stupid under my breathe.

"Fine, I'll go start her up. But, if you any of you touch my damn truck, I'll rip off you arms and feed them to the dogs." I stood up, grabbed the keys and walked downstairs, everyone following me to see my beauty of a truck.

I clicked the bottom for the garage door to open and their was my truck. Still in perfect condition and it'll always be that way.

"Oh my god. That is a beast ass car." Emmett said coming over to touch it but I slap his shoulder and he backed up saying sorry over and over again.

"A 2011 Silverado Hybrid. And it's gray!" Rosalie screamed.

"Bells, where did you get the money for this thing?" Jasper was.. DROOLING?

"I traded in a couple things. Did a few favors for some people. And, here it is! In the garage. My truck!"

I am in love with this truck. Maybe more than.. Edward? Nah, that's crazy talk.

"You could sexy in this truck." Edward whispered.

"I am sexy in that truck." I laughed.

"I bet you are." He chuckled and climbed in the truck.

"Shouldn't you be getting dressed?" Alice tapped her foot annoyed.

"Nope." I said popping the 'p'.

"What if there is someone at the mall that you should impress?" Rose asked.

"Then.. Uh, I don't know. But, who would I want to impress?"

"Jacob." Alice smirked. I was about to tackle the little pixie.

"How many times did he turn me down? How many times did he try to hump me against the lockers? How many times did he try to be a dick? How many times did that dick try and act like an prince?" I asked Alice.

"Bella, he actually did like you. He just didn't want to lose his friends." I rolled my eyes.

"I can't believe you're sticking up for him." I muttered starting up my truck.

"Bells, you can't hate him forever. You kissed him in the 7th grade. You were in 'love' with him. Now you hate him?"

Ok, so, me and Jacob did have a fling in 7th grade, but, I was 12. How was I suppose to know what love actually meant?

"I was friggin' 12!" I blasted the radio ignoring Alice calling my name.

Jacob Black was the love of my life 1st-7th grade. We 'loved' each other. But, we always made each other mad so broke up. That's why I liked Edward coming over because he got my mind off of school problems.

When Edward left. Things got worse. I actually was quieter. And when I talked to him over Jasper's phone, he said he'd come over. But instead, he never did. For 2 years I waited for him and Jasper to come in contact again. Just for my selfish ass. I couldn't get Edward off my mind.

The next year, I was trying to get in contact with him myself. Just to hear his voice. Or to hear him say he misses me. But, I couldn't. Jasper also wouldn't help me out saying I'm too young for him.

The past 2 years, I just gave up. Since my parents got divorced, I didn't believe in love anymore. I just hated how everyone else could feel love but I couldn't over my moms mistakes.

I lost contact with Jasper, my mother, and even Edward. I actually stayed in contact with Rose, and Emmett.

And when I saw Jasper at my graduation, I realized how much I missed him. His blue eyes, dirty blonde hair. Reminded me of my mom. Which almost made me cry.

And when I saw Edward. I realized how much he hurt me. But at the same time, how muched I missed that bronze hair and green eyes. The eyes you could get lost in forever. But, my anger got to me and I took it all out on him.

And how he didn't act back, reminded me of Jacob. Jake wasn't much of a fighter, unless needed. So, when I yelled at Edward, I thought I was actually yelling at Jake. So I got even madder.

It might confuse you, telling you this about 3 days later and not completely then, but, I'm horrible at explaining things. Only in my head. Or in a well written letter.

They finally all hoped in the truck and I turned down the music some and we drove down the highway getting to Port Angeles. I wasn't driving all the way to Seattle that took 3 hours. I can't even read a book that long!

Some songs were playing but none really caught any of our attention. So, I kept it low not bothering to turn it up.

We finally read the sign that said 'Welcome to Port Angeles' and Alice started squealing.

I don't know how Jasper is handling her with their new love for each other.

Beats me.

So. I parked farthest back so everyone had a far walk .Everyone complaining.

"Shut up! You're lucky I even drove you in the first place." I really wish I had an Irish acent when I said that. It would've sounded really cool.

Alice and Rose ran to the entrance and I stayed back with the guys.

Another shopping day with Alice here I come!

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading as much has I loved writing it. Please start reviewing with that tiny blue botton right there underneath. I'll make sure you get a special gift. Maybe a blooper to every chapter. Alright. So, click and review! Love you all!**


	8. Oh Hell No, Yes?

****

Sweet Little Sister

8. Oh Hell No.. Yes?

* * *

A/N: I love reading my reviews and they say they screamed when they got my update. Anyway, loved your reviews and I realised that alot of people are reading but not reviewing. So, it'd be nice if you gave me some lovin'! Alright, so, here is, the waited for, Chapter.. 8!  
Please enjoy!

* * *

One minute, my arms alive and feeling perfect. 10 hours of shopping later, they feel dead and numb. I couldn't even drive home. But, I let my boyfriend drive.

He got us home safe and when we did, there was a unknown car in the driveway. Not the cruiser but, a truck. Not my beauty but, like a old truck from the 60's.

We all climbed out of the car with curious faces.

"Whose car?" Alice asked.

"That's what we are trying to figure out." Jasper scratched his head.

Then came out the front door, was the person that I never wanted to see. Ever! In my entire life, I thought she'd be gone for good. Not stopping buy for visits. I hated her. With a passion.

"Mom?" Jasper asked crossing his arms over his chest.

Ever since mom and dad got divorced, Jasper also hated her with a passion.

"Jazzy." She walked up to hig him but he stopped her with his hands.

"What are you doing here?" He asked not pleased at all.

Alice looked over at me and my mother's eyes followed. Which landed on me.

"Bellsy." She breathed. Her blue eyes pouring into my brown ones.

"Why are you here?" Jasper asked again. My mother didn't look back at Jasper. She still kept her eyes on me.

Her leaving, and me being ok with it, hurt her. So, she would try and get me back to normal and love her.

"He asked you a question, Renee." Charlie said finally speaking.

My mother finally looked back at Jasper with pure love in her eyes. I almost gagged.

"I can see my kids can't I?" She smiled at Charlie.

"Kids?" I laughed shaking my head.

Everyone turned and looked at me. Was she really calling me her kid? As well as Jasper?

"Since when? You left. All of us. And Jasper wasn't even present when you left. You don't know what a mother means then if you're calling us your kids." I scoffed and shook my head again.

"Bella, you know I had to leave. It was the right thing to do." Renee quietly said.

"I really think you just left for your own reasons." Jasper cut in.

"Jasper, Bella. I'm trully sorry." She whispered something to herself.

"I don't care if you are! You aren't my mother! I trully hate you!" I screamed at her. Her eyes started watering.

"If you really cared for us, you wouldn't have left! Even if that meant not being happy!" I screamed again. "Atleast, you should have." I whispered the last part.

"Isabella Marie Swan. How dare you talk to me like that?" She warned.

I walked right up to her and stared at her.

"You're a bitch who needs to leave right now before I fuck up your face." I said slowly so she would understand.

"I'm not leaving. I actually came so I could take you back. Charlie doesn't deserve you. Nor Jasper."

All of our faces went into shock.

My right hand came up and went right across her left cheek.

"I said, get the hell out of here! No one wants you. And if you think you will be taking me and Jasper back, you have a messed up brain. We don't want you to be our mother." I said again as she rubbed her cheek.

"I always knew you were trully a bitch. That's another reason why I left. You aren't even my kid." She walked away like she was the queen. Queen of bitches maybe.

When she said that, Emmett had to hold Rose back and Alice had to hold Jasper back. Edward and Charlie had to hold me back. Once she was far enough gone, we all let each other go.

So, everyone went in the house as Edward and I stayed outside.

"Bells, I'm sorry." He pulled me in for a hug and I cried in his shoulder.

"I love you, so much Edward." I mumbled into his neck.

"I love you too." He picked me up so I was off the ground and my legs were wrapped around his waist.

"Forever." I whispered back looking into his eyes.

"Always." He smiled that crooked smile that made me get all excited inside.

I leaned in and kissed him. His tongue darted out between his lips and I groaned at the taste of him. He pushed me against the truck and right now, I didn't care how beautiful it was. Right now the whole world was being held up by Edward. And our love for each other.

I was placed down on the ground and tugged on his hair. He grabbed my butt and squeezed it.

"Oh god." I moaned as he kissed down my neck biting at some spots.

He pulled away. His eyes dark with lust and desire.

"I need you." He whispered huskily.

"You can have me." I heard him growl and he put me in the truck.

I was a virgin, and didn't know alot about sex, but, from all the sluts at school, I'm pretty sure I got an A+ in sex education with having them around.

He sped down the rode and pulled up at a very looking expensive hotel.

"Wait." I said. He looked at me his eyes still filled with lust.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Let me call Rose and Alice real quick. So, I can tell them I'm hanging out with you." He nodded and I got out of the car and went near the entrance and dialed Alice on speed dial.

She picked up on the 1st ring.

"Sex with Edward?" She asked like she already knew it.

"Uh, yes. But, I don't have any sexy panties or bras. And I'm not wearing any." I ran my hands thorugh my hair I usually did when.. whenever.

"What hotel?" Rose asked.

"Some rich place about 15 blocks away." I said.

"Uh, ok. Um, just tell Edward you have to pee and we'll meet you right outfront." Rose said.

"Ok. Hurry!" I said and hung up. I walked over to the car and said through the window.

"Hey, go get the room. I really have to pee." I said. And I did really have to pee.

"Ok. I'll just make sure the person at the counter tells you." He kissed my neck and slapped my ass before walking inside. Me, also walking in and as soon as he got on the elevator, I ran back outside and waited for Alice and Rose.

They pulled up 1 minute later and tossed me a bag through the window of Rose's BMW.

"Thanks!" I yelled running to take a quick pee, ask the desk person what room, running to the elevator, and finding the room.

I was out of breathe but took a deep breathe and walked in the room.

"Let me change real quick. Into PJ's." I called and ran into the bathroom and changed quickly. I slipped on the sexy silk robe and walked out the room.

One way to win a guys heart, is making him food. Another way to win a guys heart, is to dress sexy and pleasure him.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so, hoped you enjoyed the almost lemon there and if you keep in tune, you will even get to read one. Better change it to M. Lol, anyway, review and mwah! Love you all!**


	9. Dinner Night Out

****

****

Sweet Little Sister

9. Dinner Night Out

* * *

A/N: I'm loving all these reviews. It makes me feel like I'm important and I can right well. So, thanks again and for Alice and Jasper being together yet, that will be explained some time. But it will be explained soon. Alright, so, here is, Chapter 9. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

I tried walking sexy but it didn't work out. He was sitting shirtless and stood up.

His eyes, green and filled with desire and lust.

He walked over and pulled me to him. He leaned back to un-ty my robe..

My cell phone started ringing.

"Damnit" I groaned and went over to my purse to answer it.

Jasper.

I answered it with a growled.

"Yes brother?" I gritted through my teeth.

"Don't have sex with Edward." I heard him say.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Yes. Just, Bells, don't. You are just.. in denial. You don't want it. You'll regret it later." I could tell he was trying to stop me. And, I believed every word he said.

"Alright. We'll be home soon." I tucked a piece of hair behind my ears.

"Please. Just, listen to me." I hung up and put my phone away.

"Jasper wants us home. He wants us all to go to dinner." Edward nodded and put on his shirt.

"Sorry" I muttered, walking back in the bathroom getting my clothes on.

I looked in the mirror and grimaced at the girl in the mirror. She looked happy. Too happy to be me, Bella Swan. Just, kinda scary looking from being so happy.

But, I was still happy that Jasper interupted my time with Edward? Weird. Bella Swan is one piece of work.

I walked out of the bathroom, changed and ready, and Edward was also dressed.

"Ready?" He asked taking a hold onto my hand.

"Of course." I smiled and we walked out to his silver Volvo. We got in to a song playing on the radio. I didn't regonize the song so I just turned it down so that it was playing in the background.

I leaned my head against the glass of the window and tapped my foot against the seat.

I closed my eyes and dreamt that I was in the middle of the desert. No one was around with me. Their was music playing like in a club and I was looking around for something. Then it started raining and I cried in the middle of the desert.

I opened my eyes seeing my house.

"We're home." I smiled at the word home.

"Ok." I got out and walked up the drive. Alice opened the door pulling me up to my room.

"Jasper, got it out of me. I'm sorry. I'm such a bad friend." She hugged me tightly.

"You are't my friend. You never were." She pulled away with tears in her eyes. "You've been my sister. Always have and always will be." I wiped away my own tear and pulled her back in a hug.

Rose just smiled and bit her lip. She got that from me.

"Rose, you're also my sister." She came over and joined the group hug.

"So, are we going to dinner tonight?" I asked my sisters.

"Why the hell not?" Rose laughed and Alice yelled to the boys to dress in suits.

"Nothing too expensive." I warned Alice.

"Now, where would you get the idea that something would be expensive if I picked the place out?" Alice smiled and pulled me into the bathroom.

Rosalie came in with 3 dresses. For the each of us.

"Alright. Bella, you're going to be looking sexy tonight." Alice said making me close my eyes.

About 2 hours later, I opened my eyes revealing my face covered in make up. But, instead of looking like a tramp, I looked beautiful.

"Wow." I muttered to the girl in the mirror.

"Bella." Rosalie smiled. "You look stunning." She finished.

"My magic doesn't even have to do that. She looks beautiful no matter what." Alice smiled pulling Rosalie in the chair.

After their make up was on, we hurried back over to my room and locked the door.

"Now, dress time. Bella first." I smiled and unzipped the bag.

The dress was beautiful. Elegant strapless evening dress with crystal v-neckline and ruffle chiffon skirt. In blue. My color as people call it.

"Barb and Len made it." Alice smiled.

Barb and Len. I haven't seen them in about 3 days. I put my hand over my mouth to quiet my scream rising in my chest.

"Don't ruin your make up." Rose said patting my tears away.

"Ali, thank you." I hugged her and slipped on the dress.

"Don't thank me. Just, think of it as.. an early birthday present." Alice smiled hugging me.

"Ok, so, help me put this on and see your dresses." I said.

Alice and Rose helped me slip it on and said alot of nice things that made me feel better.

Rosalie's dress was.. sexy. It had a deep v-neck design with beadwork decorated on it, criss-cross on the back. Showed her cleavage. And it was red. Which was Rose's color.

"Rose, I'm jealous. You too are going to look goregous and I'm going to look plain." I smiled at my sister.

"Bella, shut up. You're going to look sexy as hell in that dress. Don't let anyone tell you differently." Rose said. I nodded and saw Alice get her dress out.

She gasped in surprise.

"I can't believe it." She had tears in her eyes and I smiled at the dress. It was, stunning to say the least.

It was a, front slit and twisted bust. Halter straps and back is fully beaded and the back features a tear drop cut-out. It was yellow and had a perky feeling.

"You are going to be teasing Jasper tonight." I smiled and Rose laughed.

"I'm going to have to give Barb and Len a huge thanks." Alice smiled putting on her dress and she kept looking in the mirror.

We all walked down to the living room and the guys' eyes got huge. Emmett walked over to Rose and whispered something in her ear.

Jasper stood still, too shocked and Alice had to walkover to him blushing deeply red.

I met Edward half way and smiled over at Alice and Jasper who were just looking at each other stunned.

"You look goregous." He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Yeah. You look very handsome." He pulled me out to his Volvo and helped me in it.

"Thanks." I blushed.

Edward walked over to the other side of the car and got himself in it.

We drove to a hotel looking place.

Fairmount Italian Restaurant.

"Looks expensive." I said eyeing the decorations on the outside.

"It's not." Edward smiled opening my door for me.

"Ok." The others pulled up and Edward got us a table in a secluded area of the place.

We all sat down and looked through our menu's.

"Come dance with me." Edward stood up offering me a hand. I blushed and took it. A beautiful song was playing.

**Alice's POV**

I saw my sisters life flash in my eyes while Edward took her onto the dancefloor.

She has grown up in so many ways possible, I was jealous that I was still growing up.

She has been through everything. Her mom leaving, Edward breaking her heart, Jasper leaving for college. She sometimes told me that she didn't want to be friends anymore afraid I'd leave her. I promised her I never would.

Sometimes, I was afraid she'd leave me from all the mistakes that I have made, but, we both stuck to each other like glue.

Now, here she is, dancing with the love of her life. She is swaying on the dancefloor like an angel who has just been let free.

The piano music stopped and the lyrics came into play.

_"Hands over my head thinking "What else could go wrong?"_  
_Would've stayed in bed, how can a day be so long?_  
_Never believed that things happen for a reason,_  
_But how this turned out, you moved all my doubts, So believe_  
_That for you I'll do it all over again_  
_Do it all over again_  
_All I went through, led me to you_  
_So I'd do it all over again_  
_For you."_

Emmett stood up -probably taking Rose to dance- but, I stopped him and he sat back down.

I knew he wanted to dance, but right now, this was Edward and Bella's moment.

_"I missed the first train, stood out in the rain, all day._  
_Little did I know,_  
_When I caught the next train, there you were to sweep me away_  
_Guess thats what I've waited for_  
_Never believed that things happened for a reason,_  
_But how this turned out, you moved all my doubts, So believe_  
_That for you I'd do it all over again_  
_Do it all over again_  
_All I went through, led me to you_  
_So I'd do it all over again."_

I was trying not to cry, but how they moved together, made me feel like I had to. Like it was the right thing to do.

I knew how Bella felt for Edward, was something not alot of people could find at this age. And them being 5 years apart made people want to break them up, but, we weren't even letting others dance so no one could ruin the moment that they were sharing while dancing.

_"(Ohh) Who ever thought a day gone so wrong, would turn out so lovely?_  
_I'm so glad I found you._  
_Even though the day went so wrong, I wouldn't change a thing (yeah, yeah, oh I'd do it)_  
_I'd do it all over again_  
_Do it all over again_  
_All I went through, led me to you_  
_So I'd do it all over again (yeah, yeah ohhh)_  
_I'd do it all over again (I'd do it all over, I'd do it all over)_  
_Do it all over again (I'd do it all over for you, for you)_  
_all I went through, led me to you (all I went through, it led me to you)_  
_so I'd do it all over again (over again)."_

The way Edward looked at Bella, I knew he would do anything for her. Even if it meant hurting people in the process. And the way Bella looked at Edward, she would do the same. She tried not hurting people, but, if it what made them both happy, she would. Not intentionally, but, my accident she would.

_"Who ever thought a day gone so wrong, could turn out so lovely ohh_  
_Who ever thought a day gone so wrong, could turn out so lovely."_

Even if they got in fights -in the future- nothing would stand in their way to be together.

They would go through all the hurt and pain just to be together. They would even go through the pain again so they met again. 5 years ago when she was 12 and he was 17.

As the music slowed down, they still didn't stop. They were too caught up in the moment to even realize the music had stopped.

**Bella's POV**

We walked back over to the table our hands locked together. They all smiled at us and let us sit back down.

Edward and I played foostie's under the table even while we ate.

Dinner was nice. I loved how we could all hang out without no one caring what we were doing. We all laughed and had a good time.

We got back home and went straight to bed. Charlie was already fast asleep.

Edward kept kissing me so I had to roll over which made him pout but, I got to sleep faster.

Tomorrow was our Friday Night movie night. Yay!

* * *

**A/N: Alright, my longest chapter yet and I really hoped you enjoyed it. Please review for more and I would love that if you did so. **

**Song: Again by Natasha Bedingfield ft Bruno Mars. **

**And again, please review! Love you!**


	10. Remembering and Movie Night

****

**Sweet Little Sister**

10. Remembering and Movie Night

* * *

Alright, thanks for reviewing. I'm thankful for that. So, I love you all for that and here is another chapter. Chapter 10 everyone!

* * *

"So, what movie are we all watching this lovely evening?" I asked my friends.

"Princess and The Frog." Emmett smiled.

I had to hold back a laugh by covering my face in Edward's neck. He chuckled and that made me crack up infront of all my friends who were also laughing and Emmett looked confused.

"What?" He asked shrugging.

"You like the princess movies?" Jasper laughed.

"Yes. I'm going to admit that. I do infact like princess movies." Emmett crossed his arms over his chest and I smiled over at me.

"That's my Em." I said.

"Yeah. Remember when he was all shy?" Rose laughed kissing Emmett's cheek.

"Oh, I remember." I bit my lip remembering times when we were younger.

"Hey, the forecast. Remember?" Alice laughed.

"Yes, Al, we all remember." Emmett groaned hiding his face.

"What?" Jasper scrunched up his face.

"You had to be there." I laughed.

We were all laughing except Edward and Jasper.

"Rose, you were so red!" I gasped for air.

"I wasn't expecting Alice to sound like a man." She laughed. This time it was Alice's turn to blush.

"It was the mood." She defended.

"To sound like a man?" Jasper asked Alice.

"Ok. Fine, I'll tell you." Alice smiled at Jasper and Alice started telling Edward and Jasper all about our adventures 5 years ago.

In the end, we were laughing. Like, really hard. Charlie came in the middle of Alice telling the story and even told a couple times he had to make sure we were alive while creating these 'adventures.'

"Hey, I wish we hung out more often." Jasper looked at me.

"You were busy with all your lady friends." We all laughed again and finally sat down for some pizza.

I took my pizza over to look out the window and into the woods.

Edward came over and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hello." He whispered into my ear.

"Remember when I tried playing foostie's with you under the table. Jasper ordered pizza, we all ate pizza, I tapped on your foot." I smiled up at him. He winked down at me.

"I didn't tap back because I actually thought you accidently tapped it. And if I tapped back, then you would've freaked out." Edward laughed and I laughed along with him.

"I thought you hated me." I looked up at him.

"I would never hate you. And if I did -which is never- I'd be stupid. Probably hate myself for it." I smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"You have the sweetest taste of lips, Edward." I heard a way to of a girly voice to be me. I looked behind Edward and saw Emmett stuffing pizza in his face.

"Shut up Emmett!" I yelled and threw Edward's plate at him.

Emmett just smirked and walked away like a whore. He is such a man-whore.

"Let's go watch the movie." Edward lead me out to the living room and we got comfy on the love seat and we cuddled together. I even saw Alice and Jasper get cozy over there.

Emmett turned off the lights and sat on the floor looking up at the screen happily.

As the credits rolled in, I started falling asleep.

_"Say it. Out loud. Say it." I heard Edward's voice say._

_"Vampire." I muttered turning to face him which looks like a forest._

_"Are you afraid?" His eyes darkened and I breathes heavily._

_"No." I shook my head. I was in love with Edward. Even if he was a vampire._

_"Then ask me the most important question. What do we eat?" He wanted me to be afraid. Run away and tell everyone. But, I wasn't going too._

_"You aren't going to hurt me." I tried reaching my hand out towards him but he grabbed my arm and ran me up a hill on his back._

_The wind in my face, made me smell Edward. He smelled good for a vampire._

_He let me down and walked towards the sun beaming through some trees and took off his shirt._

_"You have to see what I look like in the sunlight." He said turning around._

_"This is what I look like. A monster." I stared at him dazed._

_"Beautiful." I whispered under my breathe._

_"No, Bella, I'm a monster." He started walking into more bushes and I followed._

"Bella. Bells, wake up." I shook my head and adjusted my eyes to light.

"The movies over." Edward whispered picking me up bridal style.

"Oh. Sorry." I licked his neck and he laughed laying me down on my bed.

"Stay." I pulled him down with me and he didn't argue.

He played me a lullaby and I fell asleep.

God, I love him.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, seemed short but oh it was not. Alright, soo review and I'll be thankful. Don't start dropping my reviews now, I'm starting to miss 'em. Alright, click that blue button and show me your love. Hoped you loved it. **


	11. Searching

**Sweet Little Sister**

**11. Searching**

* * *

**A/N: Alright, thanks for the reviews. I really enjoyed reading them so, here is another chapter. Chapter 11 everyone!**

* * *

I got up really early and quickly and quietly got dressed.

I snuck down the stairs and went and opened the front door when I saw Emmett come around the corner with his head tilted.

"What are you doing?" He asked me.

"I'm going to the hospital." I put my finger over my mouth telling him to be quiet.

"For what?" He asked quieter.

"Remember when my mom said I wasn't her child? Well, I'm going to see if that is actually true." I whispered.

"Can I go?" He smiled.

I nodded and he let his robe go and we both got out my motorcycle and got on. We had tp push it down the street before starting it up. Emmett got on the back embarrassed that I was driving him instead of him driving me but I shut him up quickly.

We had to stop and argue so no one would find out where we have been. We both decided to think about it when the time came.

We got to Seattle's hospital and we got in easily because I said my father-in-law worked here. Dr. Cullen.

They let us go and wait in his office but he would be a while since he was doing an operation. We said no problem and ran to his office.

"You sure he was the one who took you out?" Emmett asked locking the door.

"I'm positive. Just look through the filing cabinets." I said going to sit on his computer.

Emmett looked through the filing cabinet S and I looked on the computer file S.

"Gross. He gave birth to Stanley." Emmett gagged.

"I'm after her. Well, for graduation I was." I walked over to Emmett and found my file. He pulled it out and I opened it.

"Daughter of Charlie Swan and Sue Clearwater." Emmett read aloud.

"Sue Clearwater? Where have I heard that name before?" I looked up at Emmett.

"The reservation? Leah and Seth's mom." Emmett asked tilting his over to the side. I had to sit on the chair in Dr. Cullen's office to keep me from passing out.

"Renee was right. She wasn't my mother. Sue is, and always has been." I muttered.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." Emmett hugged me and I hugged him back tightly.

"But, why would have Renee took me? How come Sue and Charlie didn't raise me?" I cried to Emmett.

I stopped crying when I heard footsteps. We took my whole file, unlocked the door, and jumped out the window. Emmett caught me and we hid in the bushes and I was laughing quietly.

We heard Dr. Cullen say something about his opened file and the window being open. Emmett and I ran across the parking lot of the hotel and we heard people chasing us. We dogdged them and kept on running. I tripped and fell and I couldn't get back up.

"Bella, I'm not leaving you here." Emmett picked me up and kept on running with me on his back.

This all felt like slow motion. Emmett was running, people chasing behind us yelling. Emmett flopped me in the car and started it up real quick and drove off leaving the people in the dust.

"You ok?" Emmett asked me.

"Yes." I was panting loudly and Emmett stopped at a Burger King so we could eat and wash off.

We walked in with stares and Emmett walked me to the bathroom and waited til I was out and we got some food and sat down and ate.

"I had fun today. We never really hung out, only with the others." I smiled at Emmett.

"Agreed." He chewed on some fries.

Once we were done, we threw away our trash and got back on my cycle.

"One question, how did you drive this thing here?" I smirked.

"Auto drive." He muttered. I laughed and clung to him again as he put on Auto drive.

We just drove around. Not having to run from more people while doing so. We got home and walked in the door pretty clean after our wash up at Burger King.

Everyone was glaring at us and Emmett and I just shrugged and sat on the couch.

"Where have you been?" Rosalie yelled at the both of us.

Emmett and I looked at each other and smirked.

"Running around chasing people off our asses." Emmett said sitting on the file.

"The truth?" Edward asked me.

"Running away from people." I smiled at him and giving him a kiss.

"Ok." He melted. They all looked away and Emmett shoved me the file which I stuck under my shirt. Emmett laughed and I smacked his head.

"What's going on?" Jasper crossed his arms over his chest glaring at me and Emmett.

"Emmett pretended to lick Rose's ass." I giggled and walked to my room, stuffing the file somewhere and walking back into the living room.

Charlie came into the room and smiled at me. I didn't even want to look at him. He lied to me. Since I was born. But, he should've told me. Him not telling me even hurt more.

"Hey dad?" I asked him.

"Yeah Bells?" He said wiping jelly over his peanut butter.

"When Renee said she wasn't really my mom, did she actually mean it?" Jasper's smile disapeared.

"What do you mean Bells?" He was stalling.

"Is Renee my mother or not?" I was getting angry. If he lied..

"Of course she is. Why would you even ask?" He looked at me hiden under dark eyes filled with lies. All the lies he has been keeping.

"I know she isn't. So, just stop lying. Why didn't you tell me?" I pulled out the file and placed it on the counter infront of my friends and family.

"Where did you get that?" Charlie whispered.

"Sue Clearwater is my mother. Not Renee. She was just a replacement. And I want to know why." I was playing games anymore.

"Sue Clearwater? Leah and Seth's mom?" Alice asked shocked. I nodded at her and looked back at Charlie.

"Must be a mistake." Charlie opened the file and looked down at my finger prints.

"Is Sue my mom?" Jasper asked.

"Look for yourself." Emmett said pulling out another file.

"You got Jasper's?" I asked him. He nodded and smiled sheepishly.

Jasper opened it and his smile altered.

"Son of Charlie Swan and Sue Clearwater." He read aloud.

"You lied to us." I yelled at Charlie.

"I didn't lie. I just, didn't tell you the truth." Charlie walked out of the kitchen with his sandwhich.

"Why? You could've told us when Renee left. 2 years ago!" Jasper yelled at Charlie.

Edward hugged me and I pushed him away following Jasper.

"Jasper Whitlock Swan. Don't raise your voice at me." Charlie yelled at Jasper.

"Why the hell did you lie to us?" Jasper yelled almost in tears.

"You didn't need to know. Sue was married. We were having an affair for 7 years." Charlie whispered looking at the TV.

"And Renee?" I asked him.

"She was my wife. I didn't want to leave her. But, 2 years ago when she found out everything, that was why she left." I shook my head thinking back on the dreadful day.

"I just can't believed you lied." I shook my head and ran to my room crying.

Jasper came in and cried with me.

The women we have been calling our mother since we were born, wasn't even our mother. It was a replacement to Sue.

Our real mother.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, hope you liked so please review. Tell me what you are thinking. Love you all and remember to click that little blue button. Thanks!**


	12. Visiting Franki

****

****

**Sweet Little Sister **

12. Visisting Franki

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Really thankful. Took awhile to get them but, I'm happy I keep getting them. So, here is Chapter 12.

* * *

"I don't know. I don't want to just walk up to her and say 'Mom. I can't believe I just found out. I love you even though I didn't know you were my mother' oh yeah, real smooth." I shook my head at Edward and moved off my bed and slipped down to my panties and bra.

He was already in his underwear so I didn't have to wait for him to get undressed.

I crawled under the covers with him and he squeezed me to him.

"I don't know, but, thank you." I whispered into his chest.

"You're welcome." He kissed my forehead.

"I need to go see a friend." I smiled up at him.

"Who?" He cocked his head to the side.

"Franki." His head fell back and he laughed.

"I loved that little dude." He smiled.

I kissed his cheek and got back up, got my clothes on and ran downstairs to see my little friend.

I got in my baby and drove to Franki's foster home.

It has changed since the last time I have been here.

Since Edward and I have been together actually.

I knocked on the door and about 30 seconds later, a women answered the door with circle under her eyes.

"MayI help you?" She asked me with an attitude.

"Uh, is Franki here?" I hope this was the right house.

"One moment." She turned her head and called Franki's name.

"What?" I saw him and I smiled.

"You have a visitor." She mumbled something, walked away and Franki ran to the door and stopped to look at me.

"I thought you forgot about me." He smiled and hugged me. I hugged him back and spun him around.

"How could I forget my best friend?" He blushed and I really wish he was mine.

Wait, what? You're 18 years old Bella. You couldn't possibly have a 8 year old son. Unless you got knocked up at 10. I shook my head stopping my thoughts and set Franki back on his feet.

"What you wanna do today?" I asked him.

"You want to hang out with me?" asked Franki amazed.

"Of course. I'm all yours." He grabbed my hand and pulled me down the street.

"Could we get some ice cream?" He asked sweetly.

"Anything you want." I took his hand walked over to the ice cream stand and ordered him some ice cream.

"Here ya go m'am." The man handed me 2 ice cream cones and I handed one to Franki.

"Thanks." I took Franki over to a bench and we sat and ate our ice cream.

"Bella?" He looked at his shoes.

"Yeah?" I ran my fingers through his wavy hair.

"You aren't going to leave me are you?" I saw he had tears in his eyes and that broke my heart.

"Of course not. Why would you think that?" I pulled him over to me and hugged him.

"'Cause everyone I know leaves me. I hate it when people leave me. It makes me feel like no one wants me and no one ever will."

"Franki, I'm 18 and sorta young to have a kid or any child, but, I would take you in a heartbeat." I had to wipe away my own tear.

"Then take me, I don't want to even think of you leaving me so, you won't have to if you do take me." I pulled him onto my lap and rocked back and forth as we both silently cried.

"Franki, I can't. I have to finish college which I haven't started yet. But, I could help you find people who would take you. And would love you more than anyone else ever would."

"I don't want anyone else." He cried into my shoulder. "I want you Bella. I want you to take care of me and make sure I eat food." I smiled slightly.

"Franki," I started but he cut me off.

"I want you to check my cuts and scratches. I want you to walk me to and from school. I want Edward to help me be tough. I want Edward to play sports with me. I want both of you to take me in and love me. I don't want anyone else. I just want both of you. No one else." He stood up and ran away from our bench.

I sat still on the bench crying.

I stood up and started walking back to the foster home where my car was.

Franki wanted Edward and I to take him in and love him.

What if Edward and I weren't that connected.

We haven't even had sex.

So, would it be possible to have kids or even take one in without knowing what it might feel like to try and create a baby?

I got to my car and started the engine.

I looked up and saw Franki looking out a window still crying.

I waved goodbye but looked away not knowing if he waved back or not.

I pulled out the driveway and rode down the rode.

Once I got to my house, Edward came out and looked at me.

"Is anyone home?" I asked looking at the empty street.

"No." He shook his head and walked me inside the house.

"Edward?" I turned around and looked into his eyes.

"Yeah?" He seemed worried and tense.

"I love you. With everything in my being."

"Where is this going?" He chuckled taking off my shoes for me.

"Make love to me." I blurted out.

"You sure? Positive?"

"I want this. I want us to work out. And we won't know until we tried everything."

He came over and carried me to my room.

Set me on my bed and we took each other's clothes off and we made love that night.

It hurt but, it wasn't horrible.

"I love you too." Edward finally said once we were panting in bed.

We cuddled up that night and watched the fake fireplace on the TV.

So, this wasn't heaven, but, close enough to it.

* * *

**A/N: Alright. Hope you liked and please review. Missing 'em reviews. Make me happy with just one single click and some typing. Love ya!**


	13. Leaving

Sweet Little Sister

13. Leaving

* * *

A/N: Alright. I'm not liking just one review for the last chapter. Please, please, please keep reviewing. Alright. So. Happy Thanksgiving and here is Chapter 13.

* * *

"So, Edward." Charlie glared at Edward from the table. I gulped for Edward.

"So?" Edward asked.

Emmett snickered in the background along with a slap given from Rosalie.

"I'm guessing you are going to be in Bella's life for awhile so.. I can't have everyone else pay rent while here and you aren't." Edward nodded in understanding.

"Charlie.. we aren't going to be here long remember?" Rosalie smiled sadly.

"I know. But, you're still paying rent while you are here." Charlie smiled and Rose nodded.

"Wait. You're leaving soon?" I asked Rose and Emmett.

"Bells, I have school." Rose said sadly.

"I have to work. I have to keep our house." Emmett said putting his arm around Rose's shoulder.

I didn't think they would come down for about a week and a half and then leave maybe 2 days later.

"They do live in Florida." Alice whispered next to me.

"I also have to go soon." Jasper muttered and Alice put her hand over her mouth holding in her sobs.

"Jasper.. atleast you only live in Oregon." I smiled to my big brother.

"Like 4 hours from here." Alice cried silently.

"Sorry Ali." Jasper hugged her and I smiled at them.

"When are you leaving?" I asked Edward.

I knew he'd have to leave soon. I didn't know where he lived but I was hoping it was very close to here.

"New York." He whispered and I gasped at him.

"New York?" I asked shocked.

"Uh, yeah." He looked down at his shoes.

"When are you all leaving?" Alice asked them clutching onto my arm.

"In 2 days." Emmett sadly said aloud.

Emmett wasn't the one to be sad or upset. But, right now he was. And.. I freaked when I heard they were actually leaving in 2 days. I walked out of the kitchen pissed.

I felt someone grab my arm and I looked and saw Jasper.

"Where are you going?" He asked me.

"I don't know. I'm just not staying here." I pulled my arm out of his and walked out the door and went to my truck and Alice got in the passenger seat.

"Bella." Edward held my hand.

"Just leave me alone." I whispered to him looking at my shoes.

"I can't." I saw some tears in his eyes.

"What did you think was going to happen? You coming here might change that you live in New York and I live in Forks?" I cried and he pulled me to his chest. I pushed away from him and got in my truck.

"I was hoping you'd still have me!" Edward yelled as I backed out of the driveway.

"No. 'Cause long distance relationships never work and I can't be with someone who would even think that." I drove away from my house and the love of my life crying on the sidewalk.

5 HOURS LATER

"Bella." Alice laughed.

"Yes Ali?" I giggled.

No, we are not drunk. We have just been out all day in Port Angeles looking at people and what strange talents they had.

"Did you just see that women?" She laughed hard she had tears coming out her eyes.

"Ali. She was just running. With her boobs flopping all over the place." I snickered at Alice still laughing and licked my ice cream cone.

"She looked like-" She was cut off midsentence when she just stared at something across the street.

I looked over to see what she was looking at and it was our suppose to be friends.

"Come on, Bells." Alice said standing up and throwing her ice cream in the trash can.

"I'm right behind you." I said walking very fast to keep up with Alice.

She turned her head and started running. I ran too and realized they were right on us.

"Bella!" Edward yelled and I hid behind a corner and pulled Alice with me.

We watched our friends keep on running and we panted.

"They stalk us now." I panted.

Alice shook her head and we walked back to my car.

"One crazy day Brandon." I laughed and Alice nodded at me.

"That it is Swan." Alice watched to make sure no one was behind us and we were blocked in by a silver volvo.

"I'm going to hit that son of a bitch." I stepped on the gas but the silver volvo was out of the way with a scared looking Edward driving it.

I rolled my eyes and gave them the finger which made me more happy.

We got back to Forks.

Forks.. my home. Which.. was going to be without Edward.. again.

Alice and I walked to my room and we both cried.

We eventually let sleep take over and had our eyes watered out.

I woke up in the middle of the night and walked downstairs thirsty.

There was a note on the counter written to me.

'Dear Bella,

My life wasn't the same without you gone. Even though I left. It was stupid and I regret it.

I hated being 5 years about from you.

I got all happy when I got your first texted. I squealed and Jasper thought I was crazy. He knew I always liked you and wanted to tell you but, I didn't want him to do that. It would be weird.

So, instead of hurting you more with me leaving right infront of your eyes. I left without you saying goodbye. I know this might hurt you, but, I think it's the best.

So, take care and don't do anything stupid that would hurt you.

Like eat a cookie infront of Emmett.

I love you with everything in my being and always will.

Sincerely, Edward C.'

I fell to the floor when I read this message. I had to reread it to make sure it was real.

I heard someone coming down the stairs but, I couldn't keep quiet.

I looked up and saw Jasper yawning.

He panicked when he saw me and grabbed the note from my hand. He read it over and sat next to me on the floor.

"Bella," I made him stop talking as I sat on his lap and cried into his chest.

"I love him Jasper. And, he left me again." I cried and Jasper tried soothing me.

"I know you do Bella. I know you do."

Jasper might have been a complete dick to me as kids. But, when I needed him the most, he was always there. And, I was always there when he needed me.

Jasper and I had one relationship no one will ever understand.

* * *

A/N: Please review for this chapter. Thank you and hope you enjoyed it.


	14. Hush

Sweet Little Sister

14. Hush

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the review(s) and I am thankful. So, here is another installment to Sweet Little Sister. Chapter 14! Yay.

* * *

I stayed in Jasper's room the rest of the night crying.

I eventually went to sleep when the tears decided they had enough too.

I woke up to the shower running. I groaned and searched for a pillow to go over my head. I found one but it was being used by.. Alice? Wait, did Alice come over to Jasper's room?

I sat up and realized Jasper must've put me back in my room. The walls were blue. Totally my room.

I looked over at Alice and she must've been awake already because her eeys were big and I jumped back a little.

"Sorry." She mumbled stumbling out of bed.

"Nah, it's ok." I didn't want her feeling sorry for scaring me with her huge eyes.

"No. I heard about what happened. I can't believe he did that." I hugged her but didn't cry.

"I'm not going to say I forgive him. Because, I might never. But, if he does come back for me. I'll be waiting. I gave my heart to him along time ago, and, I'm not taking it back." I heard someone sniff and I look towards the door to see Rose.

"Bella!" She ran over to me and hugged me.

"Rose, I'm not going to cry. I'm all cried out." I laughed and gave her a tissue.

"I think we only have one option." Rose was telling Alice.

"I believe we do." Alice smirked and pulled me to the closet.

Rose started doing my hair and make-up and Alice thrusted clothes at me.

I panicked and was thinking how to get the hell out of here.

"You're going after Edward." Emmett smiled walking in the room with Jasper following right behind him.

"No I'm not." I shook my head. I slapped Rose's hand away and started walking towards the door.

"Why not Bella?" Emmett asked me.

"'Cause he would be leaving tomorrow anyway. It would just be a waste of our time."

"Bella Swan! Stop acting like a bitch!" Rose screamed. I turned around and saw how red her face was.

"A bitch? I'm not! Just because I'm not going after him makes me a bitch. He lives in New York! He wants to stay there! You all are going to go tomorrow too! So, just, stop!" I yelled to all of them except Alice.

"She's right. We shouldn't push her to be with Edward." Alice dropped the clothes in her hand onto the bed.

"Alice, you're the one who said she should be going after him." Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Jasper. If I left today without saying goodbye, you wouldn't care. You don't know what she is going through feels like. You don't open your heart and admit it that you love someone. You hold it in!" Alice hit his chest and pulled me to the bathroom.

We sat in the bathroom and talked.

Alice got bored so went to my room.

She came back about 15 minutes later with a radio and my guitar.

"What is this suppose to mean?" I asked Alice getting my guitar.

"We're going to sing." She smiled and turned on a specific radio station.

The song Hush by Juliet Simms was about to play and Alice looked at me.

"Play it?" I asked her.

"And sing it."

"Ok."

I nodded my head along with the piano playing.

I started playing the strings on my guitar and sang when Juliet started singing.

"This is as quiet as it gets hush down now go to sleep we were once  
perfect me and you will never leave this room.  
H-H-H-Hush you color my eyes red your loves not live its dead this letters written  
itself inside out again when rivers turn to roads and lovers become trends.  
H-H-H-Hush this is where it ends."

Alice smiled and tapped on the door so it was following the beat.

"This is the calming before the storm  
We've been here like before this absolution is always incomplete its always bittersweet.  
H-H-H-Hush you color my eyes red your loves not live its dead this letters written itself,  
inside out again when rivers turn to roads and lovers become trends.  
H-H-H-Hush this is where it ends.  
I won't make a sound so you don't wake don't wake don't wake you don't wake you don't wake."

I smiled and tapped on my guitar.

"Hush you color my eyes red your loves not live its dead this letters written itself inside out again.  
When rivers turn to roads and lovers become trends...  
H-H-H-Hush this is where it ends."

Alice started singing the last verse and I placed my guitar on the floor next to me while singing.

"You color my eyes red your loves not live its dead this letters written itself inside out again.  
When rivers turn to roads and lovers become trends...  
H-H-H-Hush this is where it ends.  
This is where it ends."

The song stopped and Alice wiped away her tears that have fallen.

"I knew you were going to sing that at graduation." Alice whispered to me.

"Who told you?" I asked her.

It was suppose to be a secret or surprise but, seeing Edward just, had me off track and I didn't sing.

"I knew you had a trick up your sleeve. And, I heard you listening to this song and, I knew this was the song." I smiled at Alice and hugged her.

"I can't believe everything is falling apart." I shook my head.

"Not everything. We'll finish up college and maybe everything will be right and, you'll be with Edward." I glared at my best friend.

"And Jasper?" I asked her.

"I'm not going to make him say he loves me. He probably doesn't even love me." I wanted to slap her.

"He is crazy about you. Everyone should be. You're goregous, funny, nice, and wild. A guys dream girl." I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Edward is crazy about you. And, honestly, if you really loved me, and your family, you'd go after him." Alice stood up and opened the bathroom door.

"I'm going after him aren't I?" I asked Alice.

"Indeed you are." Rose thrusted a bag to my chest and I nodded.

Emmett and Jasper came around the corner smiling at me.

"Everything will be perfect when you two get back." Jasper pushed me towards the door and locked me out of the house.

I am going after Edward Cullen. And, hopefully he'll take me back.

I love him.

I love my family.

I love my friends.

And, I'm going to love life.

* * *

A/N: OMFG. I loved this chapter. The song was Hush by Juliet Simms. Amazing song. Alright, so, no copyright intended. Please please please review!


	15. Plane Rides

Sweet Little Sister

15. Plane Rides

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I really loved them. So, thanks again and here is.. Chapter 15! Hope you enjoy. I do NOT OWN anything.

* * *

Wish this plane flew faster. I wasn't counting the time, because, I was already getting anxious.

I tapped on my legs and started humming. I didn't really know what else to do when you want to see the love of your life.

I got out my Ipod touch, skimmed through some songs, found none I felt like listening to, put it away, and, closed my eyes.

I didn't want to fall asleep.

One minute away from Edward was already killing me, so, do you think I want to fall asleep and waste any time? I didn't think so.

After about an hour. I was losing my mind. I flipped through my Ipod and found a song that sounded pretty good.

I pressed play and music played.

"First day that I saw you,  
thought you were beautiful,  
but I couldn't talk to you,  
I watched you walk away,  
And it felt like I spent all of that second day,  
trying to find out what it was that I should of said."

I put my hand over my mouth to keep me from gasping.

"Then I saw you again,  
introduced by a friend,  
said all the words I wanted to,  
on day four and five and six,  
I don't know what you did, but all I could think about was you."

Introduced by.. Jasper.

"Thought I couldn't want you,  
more than I did before,  
but everyday I love you a little bit more,  
find myself asking,  
what are you waiting for,  
cause' everyday I love you a little bit more."

I didn't believe in love when I was little. I just believed that it was in fairy tales.

But.. meeting Edward changed my whole outlook on love.

"These days turn to weeks,  
bad times convinces me,  
still I can't believe the way this first year has flown,  
still you catch me by surprise,  
when I look in your eyes,  
when you turn and say that you love me."

My parents split up. And remembering Edward let me think happy again.

"Thought I couldn't want you,  
more than I did before,  
but everyday I love you a little bit more (and more),  
find myself asking,  
what are you waiting for,  
cause' everyday I love you a little bit more."

I do love him a bit more everyday. Even when we fight or are apart. Like now.

"(and more),  
I love you more,  
(and more),  
I love you more,  
(and more),  
I love you more,  
hey, hey, hey, hey."

I sang along with that part.

"Day 1 I fist laid my eyes on you,  
day 2, I cant help but think of you,  
day 3 was the same as day 2,  
day 4 I fell in love with you,  
day 5 you spent it with me,  
sixth day knocked me off my feet,  
day 7 that's when I knew to spend the rest of my life with you,"

I danced in my seat with the music.

"thought I couldn't want you,  
more than I did before (everyday now),  
but everyday I love you a little bit more,  
find myself asking (find myself),  
what are you waiting for (what are you waiting for),  
cause' everyday I love you a little bit more."

I will always love him more than he will ever love me.

"Everyday, tell me I'm gonna see your face,  
and that's enough for me (that's enough for me),  
I want you more and more and more everyday,  
I want to spend my life with you (and more),  
everyday there's something new (and more),  
I love you more and more and more everyday (and more),  
I love you more (and more),  
I love you more (and more),  
I love you more."

I sighed in my seat and leaned back.

Everyone around me was smiling and little kids were giggling. I smiled and thought about how much farther I was away from Edward.

3 more hours.

I closed my eyes and leaned back in my chair.

Edward was 3 hours away from me.

I was 3 hours away from Edward.

3 hours away from confessing my love for Edward once and for all.

Man.

I was an 18 year old girl, in love with an 23 year old man.

This only happened in movies.

Then, maybe I'm living a movie.

What the hell?

I love this movie.

Best one yet.

* * *

A/N: Alright. I know this was short. But, who cares. The song was Love You More by JLS. I think. I'm not sure. Anyways. Hope you liked soo please review. Thanks and I love you all.


End file.
